


You Should See Me (In a Crown)

by Selenai



Series: It's Getting Hard To Know (What's Real) [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Seduction, Bad Flirting, Incest, Loki wears panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Precarious sexuality, Premature Ejaculation, Size Kink, Teens, Underage - Freeform, sibcest, thigh fucking, thor likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenai/pseuds/Selenai
Summary: After all, this was his brother. His little brother. His little brother who was a little awkward at school, who still went shopping with their mother and who had stolen a dirty magazine from their father and then given Thor the best blowjob he’d ever had.Wait. He’d gotten distracted somewhere along that train of thought. He hadn’t meant for his thoughts to always, always go back there.





	You Should See Me (In a Crown)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm writing anymore, lbr. This is just smut. Lots of smut. Haha, forgive meeeee.

It had been a month since Loki and Thor had messed around, and it was still all Thor could think about when he jerked off. It had been so hot, Loki had really just… let himself go, and Thor had never seen him so at ease. Which was a little bit weird. Because he’d been doing something that shouldn’t have put him at ease.

Neither of them had brought it up since then, but Thor had found himself looking at Loki’s lips a little longer than ordinarily. Which was a lot of the time. And even occasionally, when he was looking (which he was honestly putting an effort into _not_ doing) Loki would sway his hips as he walked away.

Well, actually, Thor didn’t know if he’d always done that, or if he’d just started doing that to drive Thor crazy. It shouldn’t matter, because he wasn’t going to give in to any of the horribly erotic thoughts that were going through his head. It just wasn’t a good idea. 

After all, that was his brother. His little brother. His little brother who was a little awkward at school, who still went shopping with their mother and who had stolen a dirty magazine from their father and then given Thor the best blowjob he’d ever had.

Wait. He’d gotten distracted somewhere along that train of thought. He hadn’t meant for his thoughts to always, always go back there.

He was sitting at the dinner table, and the family was just finishing off dessert. Thor was watching the television out of the corner of his eye before he felt a soft kick at his leg, and looked next to him where Loki was carefully, and intently, licking the hot fudge and ice cream from his spoon.

His little, pink tongue darted out to absorb the chocolate and butterscotch before it had a chance to smear along his fingertips. He was staring at Thor as he licked and licked and then closed his mouth over the spoon, cleaning any trace of vanilla ice cream off of it.

Thor shifted a little awkwardly in his seat as his cock reacted to the display. Loki was-- Loki was so mischievous. Thor licked his own lips a little idly, tasting the chocolate on his lips. Loki mimicked the movement, licking his own lips a little lewdly.

Honestly, Thor had to wonder to himself if his brother had things on his mind that were different than what Tho had always imagined. Which was, of course, school. Books. Television crime documentaries, that sort of thing. Maybe he’d started watching porn.

Loki did look like the type that would suddenly, and erratically, start watching gay porn after his big, gay awakening.

Was it all Thor’s fault? He hadn’t really put up a fight when Loki had wanted to suck his cock, and now… now it looked like Loki was looking for a repeat performance. Which Thor should absolutely not go through with. Definitely not. No matter how hard his cock was as he sat in his seat. At a table. Surrounded by his parents. With his brother staring at him and doing _things_ with his mouth.

“Loki, stop playing with your food,” came from their mother, and the sound of her voice was like a bucket of ice water being poured over Thor. His gaze was torn from Loki to his mother whose lips were drawn tightly. “You look silly. You’re going to get all messy.”

That wasn’t what it looked like she wanted to say, but as usual, she was going easy on Loki. Because he was her favourite.

Thor didn’t mind because it meant that his cock, which had been pressed uncomfortably against the zipper of his jeans, was going soft. Thank goodness.

There was a clang, and Loki’s spoon hit the ceramic dish loudly. Thor’s glance darted back to his brother who had pushed away from the table. He stood up and grinned sheepishly in their parent’s direction. “I’m really tired,” he said with what was _so_ obviously a fake yawn.

Frigga smiled softly at him. “That’s fine, dear. Go to bed. Don’t forget, you have debate team practice tomorrow morning.”

Loki flushed a little as Thor snorted, and he turned away from the table. “Of course, mother.” He stepped away and up the stairs quickly, and Thor heard his door open and close quietly.

At least he didn’t seem too upset. After all, Loki was more of the… dramatic type. He would’ve slammed his door shut tight if he’d been upset.

Thor thought that his brother had every reason to be upset with him. After all, he’d pretty much taken his blow job virginity. He’d convinced him to get down on his knees and fill his mouth with Thor’s big cock.

Or something. He didn’t remember the exact specifics. Just the actual blow job part. Which was the best part, let’s be honest.

“Thor?” His mother asked, and he could tell by her tone of voice that it wasn’t the first time she’d said his name. 

Cheeks hot, he turned to face her. “Yes, mother?” He asked as innocently as he could manage. Which wasn’t as innocent as Loki always managed. Which was probably why he was the favourite. Or one of the reasons.

Frigga was frowning a little. “What’s wrong with you? Are you not feeling well, son? You look… flushed.”

Thor swallowed past a hysterical laughter that wanted to escape him, and he shook his head. “I’m just a little tired,” he pretty much squeaked out. 

There was a gentle smile on his mother’s face at that, and she nodded. “Go upstairs, Thor. You can do your homework tomorrow.”

Thor had forgotten all about his homework (as usual), but nodded at his mother and pretty much ran up the stairs. When he got to his bedroom, he opened the door and closed it before turning on the light.

When he turned back around to face his bed, he saw-- wait-- what?

Loki was laying on his bed, one hand propping up his head, and his legs spread open, his cock hard and pushing at the fabric of his… panties?

Thor’s vision went a little blurry for a moment, and he licked his lips nervously. “Brother, what are you--?”

Loki grinned at him. “Like what you see? I bought these for you,” he admitted, sliding a hand down his pale, skinny chest to brush against the lace stretched over his groin.

Thor couldn’t make an intelligent sound for a few seconds as he stood there, his hands hanging loosely at his sides, eyes wide, and lips parted.

After a moment of silence and staring, Loki brought his legs together, a flush began to spread over his cheeks. “You don’t.”

Thor shook his head and was able to snap out of his reverie as he took a long stride closer to the bed. “That’s definitely _not_ it,” he breathed.

Loki blinked, long eyelashes fanning against flushed cheeks for a second, and Thor thought that, other than the tent in the underwear, he looked so delicate. Just like a girl.

It was confusing that he was equally aroused regardless of what Loki looked like. It was just… Loki that did it for him.

Which should have been quite alarming. And it was. It was just so easy to worry about it when he wasn’t about to debauch his brother.

Loki crawled on all fours to the edge of the bed where Thor was still standing. “So you like it?” He asked a little breathlessly.

Thor nodded slowly and swallowed hard. “Yeah-- but what are you doing? Shouldn’t you be saving them for someone who can actually-- I shouldn’t-- we shouldn’t--” his brain was turning to mush again. And he didn’t know how to fix it.

“You should, you absolutely should,” Loki whispered as he rose up so that he was kneeling on the bed, the top of his head coming up to Thor’s chin. One pale hand came up to slide under the band t-shirt and tug it off of his brother, who cooperated. Though he wasn’t sure if he was cooperating because he wanted to or because he wasn’t able to think of a reason why they shouldn’t do this.

“Want to feel the lace?” Loki asked a little sinfully as he turned around and fell back to all fours, presenting his perfectly round little ass to Thor who drew in a shaking breath. Fuck. He really did want this.

“Yeah,” he admitted, drawing in a sharp breath through his nose. He reached out and cupped on firm, perky cheek with a hand that was almost wider than the cheek itself and massaged it through the lace. It felt like he was touching one of his girlfriends, the way the green lace pulled across firm cheeks, just little flecks of pale flesh peeking through. The way the fabric dipped between his legs, holding tight against his balls, pulling them up close to his body. Undeniably male in that way, but just feminine enough to confuse Thor.

Thor let his fingers drag down from hip to thigh against the lace. He really, really liked it. It seemed to… almost suit Loki. Which was weird, because he’d never thought of Loki as feminine. He’d always just thought of him as gangly and awkward.

Now he was thinking of him as hot and erotic. Fuck. What was he going to do?

“Thor…” Loki gasped as Thor’s fingers dragged lower, spreading Loki’s legs and teasing against the bulge of his cock. 

“Are you trying to convince me that you’re a girl?” Thor asked huskily. “Because you’re not hiding your cock very well.”

Loki shook his head even as it fell between his shoulders and pressed against the blanket thrown haphazardly over Thor’s bed. Thor who never made his bed or put his laundry in the hamper. What was Loki doing being so attracted to someone so messy? “No. I thought it might just help you, is all.”

Thor raised a brow even though Loki couldn’t see him. He slipped his finger just under the hem of where the panties tugged close to Loki’s balls, and slid up, teasing his nails against his perineum. “You’re so soft…” he murmured as he brushed his fingers back a little, index finger just barely ghosting over Loki’s rim.

Loki gasped and arched back at the tease against his rim. “F-fuck, I want you to have sex with me today,” he admitted, barely capable of coherent thought himself.

Thor shook his head and teased a circle around Loki’s hole. “No. Not tonight. It’s too soon. You shouldn’t… rush.”

Loki groaned softly and wiggled his ass back into that touch, shifting his hips up and down. “Then what will you do?”

Thor licked his lips. It was taking all of his effort not to sink balls deep into his brother just then. He wanted it. He wanted it bad. But that was… that wasn’t… he shouldn’t. Loki didn’t really know what he wanted.

“I’ll give you a little preview,” Thor groaned softly as he reluctantly pulled his fingers away, leaving Loki pressing back looking for them, and whimpering.

“What does that even mean?” Loki asked in disappointment. Thor licked his lips again and walked around the bed to his bedside table, reaching in and grabbing the little bottle of lube he used when he wanted to jerk off.

Loki’s eyes followed his every movement, his whole face a little flushed, his shoulders heaving with his breathing. Which was harsh.

“I thought you said--” Loki began slowly, his voice trembling a little.

Just as Thor had suspected. His brother wasn’t _really_ prepared for a full on sexual experience, and Thor didn’t want to rush him into it. He knew that if he were the one to be with his brother, go all the way, he’d probably hurt him and he’d never want to do it again.

Maybe he could get him some toys-- the idea of Loki fucking himself on a dildo that was smaller than Thor’s cock and yet just enough to get him stretched and open for him, was enough to have him groaning and reaching for his jeans to readjust his own cock. 

He was already so hard. He just had to look at his brother with those little green, lace panties and he felt like he was going to blow his load. Which he probably would have done five seconds after pressing into his brother’s tight virgin ass.

Which was another good reason not to do it. He had to keep his pride somehow.

“Roll onto your side,” he commanded a little desperately, his voice shaking almost as much as Loki’s.

Loki nodded and rolled onto his side, reaching back to push down the panties. Thor shook his head and reached forward to stop him. “Leave them.”

There was a moment of hesitation before Loki pulled his hands away. “Really?” He asked, embarrassment obvious in his voice.

Thor chuckled softly and cupped Loki’s asscheek through the lace again. “I really, really like them. You should wear them all the time.”

Loki laughed breathlessly and nodded. “Maybe I will.”

Thor groaned softly at the idea and crawled onto the bed. “Now this might be a little cool and sticky,” he warned shakily.

“Wha-- oh..!” Loki gasped as Thor began to pour a little of the lube onto his thighs right up by his asscheeks where the panties tugged the skin up close. “I d-don’t know if I like the way that feels,” he admitted.

Thor chuckled again and unzipped his jeans, shoving them down and kicking them off so that he could pour some more of the lube onto his hand so that he could spread it over his cock. “You will,” he promised.

Loki looked over his shoulder and let out a soft, desperate sound at the sight of Thor stroking his own cock. “Are you going to jerk off on me?” He asked.

Thor licked his lips and shook his head. “Well, kind of. I’m going to fuck your thighs.”

Loki flushed a little and tried to spread his legs. “Do you want me like this?” He asked.

Thor shook his head. “I want your thighs as close together as you can get them. So it feels like I’m inside of someone.”

Loki cleared his throat and licked his own lips. “Not someone. _Me_.” He insisted.

Thor nodded. “Yes. You, brother,” he breathed.

Loki remained quiet for a second before he spoke again. “You promise you won’t think of one of your girls?” He asked a little self-consciously.

Thor shook his head, surprised by that. “Of course not. You’re the only one I want to-- anyways, I could never disrespect you that way. You’re my baby brother.”

Loki flushed and looked away. “Maybe don’t call me that when we’re about to… y’know,” he said a little embarrassed.

Thor laughed a deep, belly laugh. “Sorry, Loki.”

Loki pressed his legs together tightly, and Thor shifted so that he was curled around his younger brother, pushing his cock in between the slick, hot, tightness that had just enough give that it was making him hotter.

Loki gasped and pushed back. “That feels-- ooh…” Loki said hotly.

Thor nodded and began rocking his hips back and forth, pushing his cock between those pale thighs, the top of it catching occasionally on the lace panties as he moved. It was erotic, it was hot, it was _perfect_.

And Thor knew he wouldn’t be able to last. He was so close already. The anticipation, and knowledge that Loki had come to him, to try to seduce him into fucking him… wanting to lose his viriginity to Thor and only Thor. It was so good.

All of it was so good. He wanted to-- he wanted it to last forever. But it definitely wouldn’t what with how good it felt.

Loki was rocking back against him, squeezing and releasing his hold on his thighs as he gasped and writhed under Thor. 

“Can I--?” He asked as his hand wandered down to cup himself through the lace.

‘Yeah. Yes. Just don’t take them off,” Thor breathed.

Loki groaned softly and began to rub his palm up and down the length of his cock, rocking back and forth as he grew closer to his own peak.

“You’re so big, Thor…” Loki was gasping as he moved. “I promise-- I promise I will feel you inside of me one day. I promise.”

Thor groaned and glanced down at where his cock was disappearing between those narrow thighs. “Yes-- yes you will,” he panted. “When I think you’re ready. For now-- a-ah…! I’m so close Loki…”

Loki made a desperate little sound in the back of his throat. “Come on me,” he pleaded softly. “Please, brother. I want to feel it all over me.”

Thor let out a deep sound of desperation as he pushed inside a little more aggressively, reaching around to place his hand on top of Loki’s, applying a little more pressure to where he was rubbing himself.

It was okay, though. He still wasn’t touching Loki’s dick. So it wasn’t gay.

“Come for me, brother,” he demanded huskily. 

Loki gasped and let out a sharp cry as he fell to pieces, shaking apart as he came, spilling into the panties, and flushing as a little of his come seeped through the little holes in the lace and messed up Thor’s bedding.

Thor felt the come touch his fingers and he pulled his hand back, grabbing at Loki’s hips and yanking him back so that his cock slipped just the perfect angle between his thighs and he came, too. 

He arched his back, and let out a loud yelp that he covered by shoving his fist into his mouth and biting down hard as he spilled messily between Loki’s thighs.

It was hot, it was easily more intimate than anything they’d done so far. It was so close to doing the real thing without actually doing it. They hadn’t even been facing each other (because Thor probably would’ve come immediately if he’d been able to see the look on Loki’s face when they were fucking.

But it was still good.

So, so good.

Thor pulled back a little, his eyes moving to the spot where the panties were soaked with his come and grinning. “I like. I like a lot.”

Loki pushed himself back up onto all fours and crawled off the bed. “Let me tell you. As good as it feels during, it feels gross as shit after.”

Thor laughed loudly. “Sex is messy. Wait until you get fucked so hard you can’t even get up.”

Loki flushed softly as his thighs slipped and he shook up on shaking legs. “I want that.”

Thor nodded and glanced down. The front of the panties were just as wet and messy as the back. Good. The green was a deeper, almost black colour now.

“Good. So do I. Well-- not for someone to fuck me, I’m not gay. But to fuck you until you can’t move.”

Loki’s flush deepened and he looked away a little before turning back. “Then why didn’t you do it? I thought maybe you didn’t… want me like that.”

Thor made a sound of disbelief. “How could I not? Have you _seen_ yourself?” He asked quietly. “I just… I know how big my cock is. You wouldn’t even able to move after. You have to work your way up. I’ll get you toys.”

Loki looked away again, cheeks flaming red. “What about your fingers?”

Thor choked on his own saliva. “You’re killing me right now.”

Loki laughed nervously. “I want to-- I don’t want to be a virgin anymore.”

Thor sighed. “You’re only sixteen. Don’t rush it.”

Loki snorted. “Yeah, okay. Just… do it next time, okay? At least with your fingers.”

Thor cleared his throat. “Next time?”

Loki turned back to face him, one delicate brow raised. “You have to know there’ll be a next time.”

Thor grinned and nodded, scratching the beginning of a bear that he had growing there. “Good. I’ll figure something out. Just… don’t tell anyone.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “What would I say? My big, bad brother wants to fuck me in the ass?”

It was Thor’s turn to flush and he shook his head. “You’re killing me again.”

Laughing, Loki stumbled towards their adjoining washroom. “I’m going to clean up and go to bed. I really do have debate in the morning.”

Thor groaned. “School on a Saturday. How lame.”

Loki made a face, sticking his tongue out and, for once, looking like his actual age.

Thor watched him walk away and sighed. His brother was beyond mischievous. And he’d gotten come on his bed when Thor had been so careful. He reached for his special rag, and wiped himself off before working on the bed.

It was worth it.

Next time, he’d put a towel down.

_Next time_...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are great, but regardless! Thanks for reading this far! :)))


End file.
